Forum:Pandawarrior
Given the recent discussion on OnePieceNation, I opened this forum just to be fair and avoid silly discussions about different user-treatments. About Pandawarrior, the recent things worth looked at are: # Participating in an edit war with OnePieceNation. # Being disrespectful. About point one, her undoing was reasonable since OPN was the stubborn one. In my opinion after the second-third undid a discussion in the talk page must be opened, however it's true that the old revision should be kept while the discussion is going on (so she was right to undid him). About point two, it's a bad behaviour but I don't think it's ban worthy. OPN's insult is in comparison far worse and most important he was a recidivist user. So in the end I don't see any reason to ban Pandawarrior. Discussion Don't forget I called him an inbred mongrel. 16:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Lot of new words I learned... Ban her.. :Agree ಠ◡ಠ 18:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wholeheartedly agree. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 18:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :(╯°□°）╯ GTFO ALREADY :Agreed! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png 18:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :DEPORT PANDA BACK TO CHINA!! (ಠ益ಠ ╬) 20:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Prepare for deporting! $_$ WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 21:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :*puts bomb in her cage* :*Plants a bomb that will explode and sink the ship that is taking Panda to China in middle of Ocean* ಠ◡ಠ 04:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :After the ship sank, Panda was left on a boat with a bengal tiger, a spotted hyena, an injured Grant's zebra and an orang utan to survive the sea in 227 days... 07:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :ಠ_ಠ.. you ruined it with your "Happy Ending" Bro .. you ruined it .. 04:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with MDM here, you have ruined EVERYTHING!! Now GTFO!!! ( trololololo ) WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 13:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Well Panda, have you learned a lesson here? Would you do something like this again in the future? I don't see a ban as necessary if it's not going to happen again in the future. Especially since as far as I know, this is Panda's first warning. 17:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Will I take editwars to the talkpage sooner in the future? Yes, probably. Will I turn the other cheek when somebody insults me? No. 18:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh the shamelessness, I demand a demod :What's the point? If she will be banned, she cannot use the chat either, plus in chat I've seen worse things said. I still not think this is ban worthy, or at least a long-ban worthy. Either way, I propose that we open the poll the same time we do for OnePieceNation, to kill to pigeons with one stone (is that how you say it?). You're never in chat. So how could you see worst things said? SeaTerror (talk) 19:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :I saw them the few times I was. That says a lot on what happens in chat... If so, how long? 19:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :That would be decide in a vote anyway. Why are we opening a vote? Isn't this the first warning? 19:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but then vote for a "no". Apparently there are people who want to ban her, so I think we are bound to settle this with a poll. By not turning the other cheek Panda, do you mean that you will insult users back, or that you will handle things responsibly through ban forums/reporting to an admin? And I guess Panda wants the ban because of her post above. If she wants it, we might as well oblige her and take it as a "guilty plea". Though I don't really think it's necessary myself. 19:22, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The difference between Panda and OPN is that Panda apparently agrees to being banned even though it's her first warning, while OPN doesn't think what he has done is ban-worthy, even though he has been banned for some of the same reasons before, stating himself that he would change at that time, and now some of the same things that happened before has happened again. In my opinion, if one of them are banned, the other one should be banned too, as simple as that. WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 20:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) This forum is not about OPN. OPN has been warned and banned before, so he is a completely different case. Panda, on the other hand, has not been warned or banned before (to my knowledge). Even if they were both to be banned, ban length would vary. Right now, we focus on Panda and leave OPN's fate to his own forum. On that note, I don't think this is even a ban worthy offense. However, this is a warning to Panda, who has already stated that she is will be more likely to use talk pages from now on. 20:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) So participating in one edit war now warrants a ban ?? lol i have seen admins participate in edit wars before this really and since when does one insult warrant for a ban too if its constant i agree with opening a forum for it but this is just futile. User:X-RAPTOR 21:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I am no longer a part of this wiki's community obviously, but I still have rights to give my say. Forums like these prove just how utterly ridiculous, and offensively so, that this wiki's community has driven itself into the ground the past few months. Now you are contemplating banning a user for an insult that someone else began. "Inbred mongrel" in no way compares to the insult that OPN gave out of the blue ("pretensious cunt"). Remember when it was acceptable to give mild insults? Obviously half of the users on this forum have no idea how the chat works, because half of them have never even joined it. Going by this flawed, ignorant logic, everybody on chat should be banned. Chat is different from the wiki, and anybody who argues against that needs to join it and see for thereself. I guess calling someone an "inbred mongrel" is enough to warrant a ban against a chat moderator who was being harassed out of thin air. It seems that everybody on this wiki has become some sort of robotic drama queen who thinks that whenever there is a problem, or even a minor one, it should be taken immediately to a forum. CSCR (talk) 22:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol WWC, this forum page is just a joke XD we all know Panda won't get banned in the end ^_^ (even though she should and I should steal her mod spot ~_~) If THT ever becomes chat mod I will leave the wiki :D. Weirdo you need to calm down dude half this forum is people mucking around the other half are people that never join the chat so don't worry about it, I agree though this forum is a complete bunch of bull shit. 00:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the other half has no idea of what kind of hell us poor users have to stroll through everyday just for her tyranny T^T This forum has turned out ( as THT has stated over me ) to be nothing but a joke. Personally I think that no one here really think that Panda deserves to be banned from the Wiki at all, nor do I, so can we just get this stupid discussion over with, huh? WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 13:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I explained my reasons of opening this forum in the introduction. I also don't think she deserves a ban, so if there is anyone who think she does, open the poll otherwise the discussion is settled. :I know I don't think she should be, and I'm sure everyone who did say she needed a ban did so as a joke. But I guess this forum serves as a warning for future behavior, so at least something semi-productive came out of this farce. 21:29, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The heathen must perish in the flames of Ubera, she has spoken blasphemously against Nichonolgy and must pay for her crimes against our mistress almighty. If thou continues to halt the progress of a community vote, I shall be forced to play my hand and do the deed myself! 12:11, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, this went south and fast. It seems that the general consensus is that this either has no true basis or she shouldn't be banned. So how about we just put a lid on this thing and act like we took it seriously? 18:46, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No. Ban Panda! 23:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Fine, I hereby ban any and all beings who identify as ailuropoda melanoleuca. There, happy? 03:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) And any and all beings who identify as ailurus fulgens. 03:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I assume this means we also ban cheese too. No more Panda cheese commercials. SeaTerror (talk) 04:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No wonder why it's always Panda vs. OPN. Her avatar pushed his. 15:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ban her forever! 10:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC) That will honestly not do it at all... (sigh) We must deport Panda back to China!! See the start of the discussion SHL :P WU out - 10:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) LOL this entire discussion has been hilarious (sry, but it was so funny) Torquil (talk) 11:39, February 21, 2013 (UTC) So no ban? 00:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) No ban. Let's tie a bow on this forum and put it to bed. 03:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC)